Hazel Eyes
by pinocchio
Summary: COMPLETE. When we left off, they had just gotten engaged, now as the wedding date grows ever nearer, what problems will Lily and James encounter.....SEQUEL TO EMERALD EYES. Please R
1. The Engagement

**a/n: Ok, this is the sequel to Emerald Eyes, if you haven't read that, this story might be a little confusing. I hope you like the first chapter! PLease review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter one: The Engagement.**

* * *

"Oh, Lily, it's absolutely gorgeous!" Jen said happily as she gazed at Lily's sapphire engagement ring.

"I know." She laughed. "It's a keeper."

"I'm so happy for you, it's so exciting." Jen said

"I know, I've only been engaged for like ten hours and I can't wait to start planning the wedding!"

"I'll help you if you want." Jen offered

"Help me? Jen, you're going to be the maid of honor!"

"What? You couldn't of already made that decision."

"I have. Jen, you're more like a sister to me than Petunia. I doubt she'll even come!"

"Is she really that bad?"

"She's worse." Lily said, she held out her hand an admired her ring, it was perfect.

"Are you still looking at that thing?" James asked, walking into the living room followed by Remus.

"James, it's beautiful!" Lily said as she gave him a kiss.

"Well, Lily, you deserve the best and nothing less."

"How very poetic of you." Jen laughed. "When are Sirius and Emma arriving?"

"I don't know, soon." James replied, "Though they are taking their time."

* * *

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Remus said and walked out of the room. Two minutes later, he walked back in, Sirius and Emma walking behind him, hand in hand. Lily's living room was not very big, there was only one small armchair left, so Sirius sat down in it, and pulled Emma onto his lap.

* * *

"What was so urgent? I was in the shower!" Sirius said, pointing to his hair, which was wet and straggly.

"Yeah, why did you need us to come so quickly?" Emma added, James and Lily looked at each other, James grinned.

"Lily and I are engaged." James said

"What! That's brilliant!" Sirius shouted, as he pushed Emma off his lap and ran over and hugged both of them. Emma got off the floor, fixed her hair and hugged Lily too.

"Congratulations!" she said, she was happy for them, but her way of showing it was not as outrageous as Sirius', who was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. "How are you though Lils?"

"I'm great! I'm feeling better each day!" she said.

* * *

Sirius was now in the kitchen, they could hear cupboard doors opening and closing, then he shouted, "Lily, where's your Firewhiskey?"

"I don't have any, I never had much of a liking for the stuff." She called "There's some butterbeer in there somewhere."

"Ok, I found it!" he shouted, and then they heard the smash of a bottle breaking, then they heard Sirius say a rather rude word (which ought not to be mentioned), "I mean woops!" he added loudly. The rest of them just laughed.

"So, how did he propose?" Jen asked eagerly,

"Haven't we heard this story enough?" James laughed

"No!" Lily and Jen chorused

"And Sirius and I haven't heard it yet." Emma added.

"Ok, I'll start with the date, we were going to the Blue Moon. Everything was wonderful. Then he took my hand and led me outside where he apparated me to Paris." Lily said happily,

"The Eiffel Tower." James added

"Yes, the Eiffel Tower, then he gave a little speech and then he got down on one knee and proposed, and obviously I said yes!"

"You old softie James!" Sirius said, who was almost at the end of his first butterbeer.

Lily laughed at Sirius and continued, "I love my ring." She showed off her ring, which consisted of a silver band with a sapphire and two diamonds on either side. Jen and Emma cooed at the ring in awe.

* * *

Later that day, when all the excitement had subsided. Lily decided to pay a visit to her parents; she wanted to tell them of his engagement. She walked with James down the roads of her neighborhood. She remembered how she used to ride his little pink bicycle through the streets. They walked past the old mansion where the crazy cat lady lived; Lily remembered how the lady used to sit on her verandah and scream verbal slurs.

* * *

They turned into Jessica Place; the street was lined with big trees with orange leaves, she looked up at his house, it was about thirty meters away, then something happened that made James' blood curdle. She heard a high-pitched scream. They both broke into a run towards the house. Lily's heart was beating rapidly; James grabbed his wand out of his pocket. They ran up the driveway where a red car was parked, the blue front door was left wide-open.

Lily burst in through the doorway and ran down the hall, James not far behind him. They ran into the kitchen to see a dark figure towering over two motionless bodies, covered in crimson blood. Lily gasped, the figure whirled around, whoever it was had a black cloak on and the hood was pulled up over its head. They heard a _crack!_ And the person was gone.

Lily crouched down beside the bodies; they were her parents. She put two fingers on her mother's neck desperately checking for a pulse. James kneeled down next to her father and did the same.

She looked up at him, her eyes welled with tears, he shook his head sorrowfully. She stood up, but her knees buckled underneath her. James, who was now on his feet, caught her. She cried softly into his chest. Her world came crashing down, she felt like the whole world was darkness and the only light was James.

* * *

**a/n: hope you liked this chapter! i'll update soon... i hope! **

**Remember it is a sequel!**

**please review. **

**luv pinocchio.**


	2. Why?

**Chapter two.**

**a/n: thanks for all the reviews, hope you like this chapter.**

**disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

**

Words floated around her head in a hazy circle, people were trying to console her but it wasn't helping at all. She just sat quietly in her green armchair, her eyes were distant and she was looking very pale. She wasn't crying, her tears had run dry; her face was stained where her tears had been. They all knew she was hurting deeply inside. The question was: why? Why would that person want to kill Lily's parents? What did they do? Who was it? Maybe it was her fault.

Petunia hadn't really shown much emotion, she had been very disappointed that Lily had come to see her, no matter what the visit was about. She had frowned, the line on her forehead had creased, but she had done not much else.

* * *

James put his arms around her, he knew what she was feeling, his parents had been murdered in his seventh year at Hogwarts. She buried herself into his chest, soon they had all gone silent, and no one knew what to do or say. She sat there, while James held her, long after everyone was gone, they were still sitting there. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Lily spoke, in a whisper, very quietly.

"It can't be true. They can't be gone. It's not fair."

James kissed her on the forehead, he remained silent, and there was nothing he could say to help her.

He looked up at the clock; it was almost ten o'clock.

"Come on, I think it's time you went to bed." He told her kindly, Lily nodded, she stood up slowly, she tried to take a step but her knees wouldn't hold her, they buckled underneath her. Luckily James caught her. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He put her down on the bed and turned around to leave.

"James?" he turned around, to see Lily looking up at him, "Please, don't leave me here by myself, I'm scared, can you stay?"

"Of course I'll stay, I wouldn't leave you, not now, not ever."

"Thank-you James." Lily whispered, and put her head on her pillow, and fell asleep. James pulled the bed covers over her.

* * *

Lily slept uneasily; she had a terrible nightmare;

_She was running through a hallway, it had many doors on either side of the hall. She was frantically flinging open every door, she kept yelling out 'Mum! Dad!' until she came to the last door, she opened it slowly, the room was empty, it had two doors, she saw two figures robotically walking through one of them, she rushed after them, 'Mum! Dad!' she called; they seemed to be unable to hear her. They passed through another door, Lily followed. She called to them again, this time they stopped, they both turned around, they both tipped their heads to the side, 'Lily.' Her father said, 'Let go.' Her mother finished. 'Let us go where we will be out of pain.' Their voices were almost robotic and monotonous. _

_'I don't want to let go!' Lily screamed, 'Don't leave me!' _

_'We have to, he killed us.' They told her, _

_'Who killed you? Tell me who!' _

_'Let go Lily, let go.' _

_'I don't want to!' _

_'Goodbye Lily.' They said, their figures faded slowly, disappearing from view. _

_'No! Don't leave me, please don't leave me!' she screamed, her face drenched in tears._

_

* * *

_

That's when it ended, she woke up, her heart pulsing rapidly, she was sweating, what was that all about? What did it mean? Were her parents trying to give her a message? They wanted her to move on, she didn't understand. Lily slowly closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

Sirius felt like he had known Emma for an entire lifetime. He had known her for almost four months, they had been going out for two and a half.

He was relaxed around her, he felt like he could be himself and he didn't have to try and show off in front of her. The good thing was, Emma hadn't gone to Hogwarts, she had gone to Beauxbaton's. So she didn't know his history of dating dumb bimbos and dumping after a few weeks. He hoped she wouldn't find out, he didn't think she would like him if she knew.

* * *

**a/n: hope you like it, i still need some ideas as to what should happen later. i have some ideas but i need more! Please help me! **

**please review!**


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter three.**

**a/n: hope you like this chapter.**

**disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

**

Emma Jones was a smart girl; she knew Sirius was hiding something, because every time she asked him something about his past, he would instantly try to change the subject.

She didn't like going behind his back but she was desperate to find out what he was hiding, so she consulted her cousin, Lulu Banks. Lulu was intelligent but she made herself look stupid so guys would like her. She had gone out with James in their fourth year, but they had broken up after a few weeks.

She had asked Lulu to come over to her apartment that day so she could ask her about the Marauders, especially Sirius.

* * *

"Emma, hi, I haven't seen you in ages. How long has it been?" Lulu said as she gave Emma a hug.

"Almost two years, how are you?"

"I'm great! What about you?" Lulu asked as she flicked her curly raven hair.

"I'm alright."

"So," she said as she jumped into a pink beanbag on the living room floor, "What's going on in your life these days?"

"Um, well. Not much."

"Got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Emma took a seat on the couch.

"Who? Do I know him?"

"Well, maybe." Emma hesitated, she wasn't sure how to say this, "His name is Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black? Oh my god! I went to school with him."

"I know; that's why I asked you to come over today."

"Ooh, good catch!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure."

"Why not? He is one of the hottest guys I've ever seen."

"Lulu, unlike you that is not the only thing I care about!" Emma snapped, Lulu looked offended, "Sorry, this is really worrying me."

"What is?"

"Sirius never talks about his past, his life at Hogwarts or his family. It's really getting to me, I've told him all about my family, about my history."

"I think I should tell you this, when we were at Hogwarts, Sirius, James and Remus were the most popular guys in school."

"What about that Peter guy? I've heard of him but I haven't met him."

"He's a weirdo, he was more of a tag-a-long. Like a fan, he idolizes them. James and Sirius were both total players."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked

"They had a new bimbo on their arms every few weeks, they would go out with a girl for a week or two and then drop them."

"I don't believe it."

"It's true Em, maybe he's changed. Though I deeply regret going out with James Potter, even though he was with me I could tell he was lusting after Lily Evans."

"Yeah, they're engaged now." Emma said, "What about his family?"

"Oh, them. They're all big supporters of you-know-who. His little brother tried to come back to the good side, but he was murdered. Sirius isn't a death eater though." Lulu added when she saw Emma's look of shock, "He ran away from home in the summer before seventh year, I think he went to live with the Potters. His parents were abusive, always yelling and cursing at him for being friends with muggle-borns and blood-traitors."

"Oh." That was all she could say, she wasn't really sure what to say, but she knew she had to talk to Sirius.

* * *

"Hey Emma, why did you need to see me? You sounded upset on the… ow!" a hard slap landed on Sirius' cheek, and that's when Emma started to scream.

"Am I just another one of your bimbos?"

"What?" he asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"Does the name Lulu Banks mean anything to you?" she screeched

"What? Lulu Banks?"

"My cousin! She told me stuff, about you! Stuff that you neglected to tell me! She said you used to go out with girls for a few weeks and then dump them."

"Emma, I never…"

"Shut up! What about me? Huh? Why have you led me along for the past two and a half months? What do you want with me?" she screamed "Why didn't you tell me about your family, about you little brother?"

"Emma, do you want to know why I have been with you longer than the rest?" he said calmly

"Mm-hmm." Emma nodded,

"Because…I like you much more than the rest of them, Emma." He said; Emma smiled.

"Not good enough." She said, and her smile creased into a frown as she turned and walked off.

* * *

James couldn't get the sight of that figure out of his mind, it was standing there, towering over the two bodies, whoever it was had been a rather short and round, he had looked up in shock and disappeared. The figure wouldn't exit his mind, for some reason it lingered in his thoughts bugging him like a fly that buzzes around your head. It was strangely familiar yet he couldn't place who it was. But when it came to him, he would kill that person; he would make them die a horrible, excruciatingly painful death…

* * *

**a/n: hope you liked it, not so much about Lily and James, more about Emma and Sirius. Anyways, please review!I crave reviews! Geez that sounds weird, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!**


	4. The Insane Ex Returns

**Chapter four.**

**a/n: If you haven't read Emerald Eyes then there is really no point in reading this chapter cos' you won't understand it. Scary chapter, claudia the insane ex is back! hahahaha! read onto see what she's done now...**

**

* * *

**

"James, where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?" Lily asked, looking worried, "Tell me."

"To find out who did it."

"Did what?" Lily asked, and then she realised, "Oh. James, please don't."

"I have to."

"James." Lily said in a firm tone.

"Lily, please let me do this."

"Fine, but be aware, stay alert at all times and keep your wand at the ready."

"Ok. Bye, I'll be home by five." He said, and kissed her on the cheek then walked out. Lily started to worry; she had a feeling that something awful was about to happen. She tried to focus on reading her book; _101 ways to create the perfect wedding._ It was hard; she didn't like the feeling of anxiety that had overcome her.

* * *

Emma walked home in tears; she didn't feel like apparating, she didn't even know if she was actually going to go home. Maybe she would go back to her parents house, but then she realised they were on their annual trip to Australia. They were visting Emma's older sister, Rose. Rose was happily married with two sons.

Emma walked slowly down the cobblestone road. She wanted to scream, she wanted to have a tantrum right there in the middle of Hogsmeade. She wanted to break something, she didn't care what. But she didn't, she was determined to remain calm. So she decided to go to the Hog's Head, she pulled her cloak over her head. She didn't want to be noticed, she didn't want to talk to anyone.

* * *

Sirius also felt like having a tantrum, so he did.

He rampaged through his apartment in a fit of rage, throwing things on the floor, pegging things at the wall and screaming. His face was bright red. He hated himself, for not telling Emma about his past, and for being such a prat when he was at Hogwarts. He was ashamed of himself. He eventually collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily, his eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks tearstained. That night Sirius did not move from the floor, he fell asleep there.

* * *

James examined the scene carefully, the window was broken, and the space where the bodies had lay had been outlined in white. James was desperate to help Lily, he wanted to put her mind at peace, but most of all he wanted revenge. His temper was not as quick as Sirius' but when someone hurt the ones he loved, he would not rest until he had killed whoever that was.

He had come close to hurting someone very badly in his fourth year.

Lily had been going out with a boy called Daniel Woodland; he was in Hufflepuff. James had been immensely jealous, occasionally hexing Daniel in the corridors, until one day he witnessed something that made his blood boil.

* * *

_Flashback. _

_Daniel had pulled Lily into a deserted corridor. He had kissed her, and then hit her, hard, straight across her face. Lily plunged her hand into her robes in search of her robes. Daniel raised his hand._

_"Looking for this?" he laughed hollowly, in his hand was Lily's wand._

_"Give it back now!" she hissed._

_James watched from under his cloak, normally he would of hexed Daniel instantly, but for some reason he hesitated._

_"No." Daniel snarled_

_"Give it to me." Lily's words were like pure venom._

_"I already said no. You stupid mudblood."_

_"I was wrong about you. You're a complete prick."_

_"Shut up, you are total filth." He hit her again._

_"Oi! Get away from Lily. Now!" James said, his wand raised and pointing at Daniel._

_"Oh, I'm scared, what is Potty going to do if Lily gets hurt?" _

_"You'll see." James said, he was about to hex him when he saw Lily's face, she was bleeding; this made him angrier. "Infantius octaver." James yelled, Daniel's head shrinked to the size of a baby's. It let out a wail and burst into tears. His normal sized body ran off._

_"Oh, James, thank-you!" Lily said; she flung her arms around him._

_"You're welcome, now this is the third time I have saved your life, will you go out with me?"_

_Lily let go of him; she frowned angrily._

_"No, you're so pathetic!" she screeched and stormed off._

_"I will never understand that girl." James said to himself. _

_End Flashback._

_

* * *

_

Sirius woke up the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing, his head aching, not because he had a hangover but because when he had collapsed the night before he had landed on his head hard.

He had told James he did not want to buy a phone but James had insisted saying it was a lot quicker than sending owls.

He got up and stumbled into the kitchen, he picked up the phone and spoke groggily into the receiver "Hello?"

"Sirius?" a frantic voice replied.

"Emma?" he said hopefully

"No, it's Claudia." She sounded very frightened.

"Claudia. Why are you calling me? What do you want?" he hissed, he did not like this woman one bit; she had hurt Emma.

"I know you probably hate me, but I need your help," she said frantically, "I didn't know who else to call…"

"What do you need?"

"They've kidnapped me," she whispered weakly, "at knife point, I didn't have my wand. I need you to come and help me. Please, I don't want to die."

"How did you call me?"

"I had my mobile, they walked out," she said,

"Where are you?"

"It's an old shack, there's a big mean tree outside, and everything is broken. Please Sirius," but then she stopped, he heard a scream, then the line went dead.

"Claudia? Claudia!" he yelled.

* * *

Without thinking he grabbed his wand and stuffed it in his back pocket. and he walked out the door, he knew he shouldn't care but he didn't want her to die. He knew exactly where she was. The Shrieking Shack. He apparated to Hogsmeade, then he ran as fast as his feet would take him to Hogwarts, he went through a secret passage that led him to the Shrieking Shack when he arrived.

* * *

He found Claudia in an upstairs room, sitting on a broken chair, her hands were tied up and she was gagged. There was a table next to her; it had a sharp butcher's knife on it.

"Oh my god, Claudia." He said, her pulled the gag out of her mouth and grabbed the knife; he cut the rope as quick as he could.

* * *

She stood up and hugged him tightly; she cautiously pulled his wand from his pocket without him noticing. Then she released him from her tight embrace.

She pointed the wand at him, Sirius felt his pocket, and the wand was gone.

Claudia then proceeded to snap the wand in half; she threw the pieces out the window. She grabbed the knife and pointed it at Sirius.

"Sit." She commanded maliciously.

* * *

**a/n: laughs evilly what is claudia the insane ex going to do next? i know and you guys don't. i feel so mean for not telling you, oh well. **

**now, here's an instruction; when you review, you must refer to claudia as; claudia the insane ex, that is her official name from now on. **

**please review! **

**luv pinocchio, mwa xoxox!**


	5. One Will Die?

**Chapter five.**

**a/n: hope you like this chappy, i do! it doesn't have any Lily and James in it, but i wanted to write a chapter on Sirius, Emma and Claudia the insane ex. **

**disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

**

Sirius stood firmly on his feet.

"Claudia, put the knife down." He said

"N-no." she stuttered, "Sit!" she said with more force, she put the knife to his throat.

Sirius gulped and sat down immediately, after the incident in the park he knew Claudia was unstable. He didn't want to upset her.

"It's been a while Sirius." She said, her voice was high and creepy; it sent a shiver down his spine. The butcher's knife gleamed in the eerie moonlight that was streaming through the shattered window.

"Yes, Claudia, what are you doing?" he asked

"Getting you back."

"Claudia, brandishing a knife at me is not going to get me to come back to you."

"Why not? Sirius you love me, you know you do. I'm going to make you see that. Even if I have to…kill…Emma, you will love me."

"Claudia you can't force me to love you."

"I know; I don't have to. Because you already love me."

"Claudia if I loved you, why would I break up with you?"

"I don't… you were afraid, of commitment! You love me Sirius."

"Claudia, you're not right in the head. You need help."

"I'll kill her, I'll get her over here now and I'll kill her. If that's what it takes to make you see." Claudia said manically, she grazed the knife along Sirius arm, causing blood to trickle from his skin. He let out a gasp of pain.

* * *

"You feel that pain, the pain I felt when you left me was worse than that. You want to know how I know how that feels?" Claudia grazed her arm too, she grinned a crazy evil grin. "Now we feel the same pain."

"Claudia, let me go, I'll help you."

"I don't need help, I need you." Her voice became very eerie, though Sirius wasn't afraid.

"Claudia, I don't love you."

"You do, you do!" she screamed, she put the knife to his arm and positioned it ready to cut him again,"I'll do it if you don't admit it."

"Let me help you."

"Admit it!" she screeched.

* * *

At that precise moment Emma burst through the door; her wand was raised,

"Claudia, put the knife down."

"How did you find us?" she asked

"I used an acclaron." She said; an acclaron is a window that is drawn with a wand, showing a particular person or place.

"Oh, well, you're just in time to see Sirius and I die; together."

"Claudia put down the knife or I swear I will cause you more pain than you could ever imagine." Emma said viciously, her wand pointing directly at Claudia. Claudia smile, a creepy demented smile.

"Put down your stick little girl." Something in her voice made Emma obey her immediately. "Now sit down. Over there." Emma sat down on the bed, to find her self being wrapped in ropes shooting from her wand, which was in Claudia's hand.

* * *

Sirius suddenly stood up, he walked towards Claudia who had snapped Emma's wand as well, and she picked up the knife again.

"I always preferred the muggle way of killing people." She said, "More gruesome. I will refrain from killing her, if you admit that you love me! Now sit down."

Sirius did not sit down; he walkedslowly towards Claudia.

"You were right." He said

"I was?"

"I've been trying to fight it, but you just said all the right words."

"I did?"

"Yes, Claudia, I love you." He said,

"I know you do." Claudia said, she pulled him into a hug, the knife still in her hand, which was hanging by her side. She sighed happily. Emma watched in horror, she wasn't sure what she should do; there wasn't much she could do seeing as she was tightly bound in ropes.

Sirius' hand crept down towards Claudia's hand; he grabbed the knife and wrenched it away from her. Sirius threw the knife out the shattered window.

"You have problems." He said to Claudia.

"Go to hell." She said viciously

"I'll save you a seat." Sirius said. She replied with a high-pitched scream of frustration, and then she ran over to the side of the room and threw herself out the window. Sirius looked out and saw nothing, though they could hear her scream echoing over the cliff.

* * *

He rushed over to Emma; her face was very pale. He tugged the ropes off her and pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"Oh my god! Sirius are you ok?" She gasped, her eyes drifted from his face to his arm, which was still dripping blood. "Oh gosh, what did she do?"

"She cut me, but don't worry it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Sirius when I looked into that acclaron I was so scared, I could hardly breathe." Emma said; her voice was weak. Sirius put his arms around her.

"It's ok now, she's gone."

"Sirius, I love you." He looked down into her teary eyes; a wide smile spread across his face.

"I love you too."

* * *

**a/n: hope you liked it! the next chapter will be all Lily and James, maybe some Remus and Jen, I don't know. **

**Please review!**


	6. Wonderingment

**Chapter six. **

**a/n: hope you like this chapter, i'm not sure about it...**

**disclaimer; not mine

* * *

**

"I know who did it Sirius, I just don't know who." James said.

"She loves me Prongs, she loves me!" he cried.

"Padfoot do you realize that nothing I just said made sense."

"Nope! I'm not listening, because I'm in love Prongs!"

"Great I'm very happy for you." James said sarcastically. They were sitting in the living room of their apartment, Sirius wasn't really sitting, and he was hanging upside down, from a beam on the roof.

"Did you say something about who killed Lily's parents?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, you're a bit slow Padfoot."

"Shut up!" he laughed, "No seriously, what do you mean?"

"It's so familiar, whoever it was, I feel like I know them."

"Wow, no clues?"

"Not really, whoever it is, is small."

"I wonder who." Sirius said

"Padfoot, would you _please_ take this seriously!"

"I am!" he replied

"I don't know what to do about it. I have to find out."

"I know you do. Have you been back to their house?"

"Yes. Everything came back, except I still couldn't figure it out."

"Maybe you should go back again."

"Why? I've already been there."

"Exactly, maybe you were looking so hard that you missed something."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"Just do it. I'll come."

"Come where?" a voice asked, James turned his head, Sirius fell off the beam and landed on the floor with a thud. "Ow!" he said, he looked up and saw Lily, standing in front of them, placing her keys lightly on the table. "Come where?" she repeated.

"James and I are going back to the scene of the crime. We are going to have a woman's look for clues. We're going to be crime fighters!" Sirius announced, and then he saw the glare that James was sending his way, he just shrugged.

"James, don't. You didn't find anything last time, I doubt you're going to find anything this time."

"Fine." James said exasperatedly. Sirius frowned glumly; he wanted to be a crime-fighter.

* * *

That night when James went to sleep, he had a dream, a dream that was rather significant in some way.

_"George, where are you?" a woman called, she was tall, she had familiar emerald eyes and graying blonde hair. _

_"I'm in the living room." A deep male voice replied, "I'm reading that book you asked me to look at." _

_"Oh, good, do you like it?" _

_"It's alright." _

_"Well can you finish that page and then change the light bulb in Lily's room?" _

_"Yes, dear." _

_"Oh my goodness! George, there's a rat! A rat! George help me!" the woman screamed, George sighed and got off his comfy seat on the couch, he walked into the kitchen to see his wife standing on a chair, a rat scurrying around the legs. _

_But then the rat changed, it was getting bigger, and bigger.

* * *

_

But then James woke up, he didn't find out what happened to the little rat. He wondered what it was all about; he thought it must have some significance to his mission. But he soon forgot all about it and went back to sleep, he didn't dream anymore that night.

* * *

The next morning James went out with Sirius, Remus and Peter. They were going to play quidditch on the pitch at Langston Park.

It was James and Sirius against Remus and Peter. Remus thought it wasn't a very fair match because Peter wasn't the best at flying or catching, and Sirius and James were brilliant. Remus was all right at flying but he found it hard to steer his slow broom and catch the quaffle at the same time.

The end result was obvious; James and Sirius won by a massive amount, and Peter fell off his broom eighteen times because the broom was almost twenty years old. So it was basically Remus playing against James and Sirius while Peter was thrown around by an ancient broom.

* * *

"Wormtail, where have you been lately? It's like we haven't seen you in months" Sirius asked,

"Um… I've been working." He said uncertainly,

"Working? You? Where?" James blurted out

"At a place… for my dad."

"Your dadhas been inSt. Mungos for nine years." Remus informed him,

"I've been…working…as a… cleaner… at St. Mungos." He said slowly, avoiding their questioning eyes.

"A cleaner?" Sirius burst out laughing, and then he shut up, "Sorry."

"Yeah, it's not permanent." Peter said, his watery eyes connected with James', a look of worry and anxiety overcame him. James didn't notice, Peter was usually anxious around the rest of the Marauders; he admired them, he saw them as superior. Peter grabbed his old broom and ran off.

* * *

"What's up with Peter?" Sirius asked,

"I don't know; he's been rather… distant lately." Remus said,

"Yeah, he has. Maybe he has a girlfriend?" James said, and then they all burst out laughing,

"As if!" Sirius said, between tears of laughter.

Peter ran back towards them, "Have you guys seen my silver ring?"

"What ring?" Remus asked

"You know the one I always wear."

"Oh, you mean the one you got out of a candy machine?" Sirius said,

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Nope, haven't seen it." James said,

"Okay, bye guys." Peter said, he looked at James with a look of worry and fear, and then he waddled away slowly.

* * *

**a/n: the next chapter will be loads better i promise... please review!**


	7. Realisation

**a/n: i know wonderingment is not a word, it was a word i made up for the name of my last chapter. hope you like this one...**

**disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

**

"What's up with Peter?" Sirius asked,

"Padfoot, you asked us that about an hour ago." Remus told him.

"Oh, well still, he's being all weird." Sirius said, they were sitting in the hog's head. Sirius and James were having the usual – Fire Whiskey, Remus was sipping butterbeer. "What's up with Peter?" he said again.

"Yeah, just before he waddled off he kept looking at me weirdly. It was like he was hiding something." James said vaguely,

"How lame are we? Surely we have better things to talk about than little old wormy bum!" Sirius laughed

"Sirius, exactly how much Fire Whiskey have you drunk tonight?" Remus asked,

"Exactly none!" Sirius sung, as he drained the last few drops of his sixth glass, "My loony Moony bobbles, you have purplebutterflies coming out of your ears. Did you know that?"

"No I did not know that Padfoot."

"I had a dream last night."

"Yes you did, it was about me, dancing on a cloud singing to you, wasn't it? Admit it! We deserve the truth, the only truth and nothing but the truth!" Sirius yelled

"No, it wasn't." James said, "It was about George and Eleanor."

"Who is Jeff and Helen?" Sirius asked,

"George and Eleanor are Lily's parents."

"Ooh, kinky dream!" Sirius laughed

"Padfoot I don't think you need anymore alcohol." Remus said

"I need lots more alco-mo-hol!" Sirius sang in a high-pitched voice

"No you don't, and it wasn't kinky, I think it was before they were killed." James said slowly, "They were talking to each other, then this rat appeared, it was circling Eleanor, then it got bigger and bigger. Maybe I'm just going mad."

"Hmm, that's strange." Remus said thoughtfully,

"Is that all you can say?" James asked with a stunned expression on his face.

Sirius slumped in his seat, and puffed out his cheeks, "Puffy fishy, heehaw!"

James frowned; Remus had a confused look on his face.

"It's coming to me, I know it is." He said, and continued to think on it, until Sirius finally said something that was useful.

"Wat! Wat! Wat! Wormy Rat! Wormytail! He's a rat you know, a funny wittle squirmy wat!"

Then James realised, but it couldn't be true, he was one of his best friends. He wasn't capable of murder. James had to go back to the scene, no matter what Lily said.

"He did it." James said almost inaudibly, "He killed them."

"Who did?" Sirius yelled,

"He couldn't of, he's too… what's the word?" Remus was lost for words, they still weren't sure, but they had pretty good proof.

* * *

James marched up to the house, ripped away the plastic police tape that read _'caution do not cross this line'_. He stormed into the kitchen and looked closely at the white outlines. Sirius had lost his drunkenness and found his temper. He was walking around in a rage, however Remus was in shock, how could he of done it? It was Peter, squirmy little Peter the rat. A murderer.

_'Don't think that way, you're jumping to conclusions. It might not be true; __there are plenty of big rats in the world.'_Remus thought to himself hopefully.

"Maybe it's just a freakish coincidence,"he said.

All three of the Marauders crouched down on the floor, examining the floor. Had it been any other situation people might of thought they were crazy, but they were trying to solve a murder mystery.

"At least we get to be crime-fighters." Sirius said glumly.

"Our best friend betrayed us." James said, he was in a trance; his hazel eyes were strange and distant.

"You don't know that for sure." Remus said,

"Yes I do." James said sadly, he was sitting in the corner of the room, holding up a plastic, sliver painted ring. Sirius' jaw dropped, and Remus put his head in his hands in disbelief. Sirius was the first to talk,

"You know what we have to do now?" he said, he face was turning red, "We have to kill him."

* * *

**a/n: hope you liked this chapter, i think it's better than the last one...**

**please review!**


	8. What's the surprise?

**Chapter eight.**

**a/n: hope you like this chapter. **

**IMPORTANT A/N AT BOTTOM OF PAGE!**

**Disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

**

"Lily," James said slowly, "I know who did it."

"Did what? Oh." She said, realizing what he meant, a look of confusion spread across her face, "Who was it?"

James didn't want to say it; he thought that if he didn't say it, it wouldn't be true.

"James? Tell me. I can handle it." Lily said,

"Peter." He croaked quietly,

"Who?"  
"Peter!" He yelled, "Peter sodding Pettigrew!"

Lily said nothing, she didn't know what to say, she didn't believe that one of the Marauders would've done this to her. He had always been the weirdest one of them; she didn't think he was capable of this. Her temper rose very quickly.

"Oh." Was all she could manage to say, she was completely lost for words. She got up, off the couch; she walked over to the table, picked up the vase and threw it against the wall. It smashed into a million pieces, leaving the rose's James had bought her lying on the living room floor in a puddle of water.

Lily slid down the wall and on to the floor; she put her head in her hands. A tear slowly ran down her cheek. She ran her hand through her hair. James sat down and leaned against the wall beside her.

"We'll kill him." He said, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"James, that's not going to make it better," She cried, "it'll just be even more death. And then you'll go to Azkaban because you won't have any proof. James promise me you won't do anything."

James looked into Lily's sad eyes; her cheeks were tear-stained. He would do anything for her. Anything she wanted or needed, he would get it for her.

"Ok, I won't do anything."

"Promise?" Lily sniffed

"I promise. Lily, I love you. I will never ever leave you." He said; he kissed her forehead. They sat there in silence for a long time. Lily felt safe in his arms. As if harm could never come to her. But she knew it would.

He decided it was time they had a holiday. It was her birthday in a week, and he knew exactly where he would take her.

* * *

"What? Peter? That little fat ratty boy who used to follow you around?" Jen said,

"Yes." Remus sighed; he couldn't believe it either.

"I don't understand."

"He must be a… death eater." He hissed the words so quietly; he couldn't bear saying it.

"But why Lily's parents?" Jen asked

"Because, Voldemort," Remus said as Jen shuddered, "hates the Potters, and Lily is a muggle-born, and James loves Lily and it hurts him to see her upset. He wanted to hurt both of them, kill two birds with one stone."

"Oh. What are you going to do about Peter?"

"Sirius really wants to kill him. Lily is like the little sister he never had. James is angry, but he's also confused."

"Yeah, but what are _you_ going to do?"

"I… don't know." He said, he hadn't thought about what he wanted to do. He still wasn't sure. He hated Peter, but did he really want to kill him? He still didn't have a clue.

* * *

Sirius however, was livid. The things he had broken last time he was in a rage had been fixed; but he had decided to break them again. He chuck it all at walls, through windows and on the floor.

The lock clicked, and Emma walked in, narrowly dodging a bottle that was flying towards the wall, "Key works." She smiled, holding up a silver key. They had exchanged keys a few days earlier. Her smile soon faded when she saw the look on his face, she suddenly became afraid. She wasn't sure if he had been drinking; but the smell in the room gave her a pretty good idea.

When Sirius is drunk he has three different moods. One when he becomes very happy and thinks he loves everything, James loved telling the story of how he once confessed his love for a small pot plant, and ended up kissing the plant a few hours later. The second mood was when he starts saying stupid things and dances around wearing hardly anything. In the first two he is practically harmless. In his third mood he is angry and aggressive. This is the mood he was in when Emma came to see him.

"Sirius?" she said worriedly.

"Bastard!" Sirius yelled,

"What? How dare you?" she shouted at him

"Not you! Peter effing Pettigrew!" he screeched,

"What did he do?" Emma asked,

"He killed Lily's parents!" He yelled as a glass alarm clock was flung through a window, thank goodness for magic because it makes repairing things a lot less expensive.

"What? Oh my god!"

* * *

"Lily, I just had the best idea!" James said

"What?"

"I can't tell you, it will ruin the surprise." He teased,

"Oh yeah."

"You'll find out on February 28th."

"That's my birthday." Lily said,

"Exactly." James said happily,Lily would be so happy when she found out!

* * *

**a/n: Ok,the first two peoplewho can guess whereJames is taking Lily will get a character named after them in one of my stories! Please tell me your guesses in a review. **

**The rules:**

**- only allowed two guesses in a review, if you put more, it won't count!**

**- there is no second rule. **

**please review!**


	9. Off they go

**Chapter nine. **

**a/n: sorry about the long time before i updated, i was banned from the computer, (my 'rents are annoying.) anyway, chapter nine is here!**

**disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

**

"Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Sour Kloops" James yelled, the stupid gargoyle wouldn't move, "I don't know! Open Sesame!" he shouted sarcastically, but to his surprise, the gargoyle moved, revealing a long winding staircase. James ran up the stairs eagerly, he found a smiling old man staring at him with twinkling blue eyes.

"Ah, James, how are you today?" Dumbledore asked,

"I'm very well."

"And Lily?"

"She is fine, she has fully recovered now."

"That's wonderful, now what brings you back to Hogwarts?"

"It's Lily's birthday on February 28th."

"Six days."

"Yes, I was wondering if you could do me favor." James asked,

"Well, tell me and I'll see what I can do for you."

James then went into full detail about what he had in mind, he told Dumbledore every single element of his plan. Dumbledore sat quietly, and listened intently, occasionally nodding. When James finished a wide smile spread over his face and his eyes twinkled brightly.

"Miss. Evans is a very lucky lady to have you James. I understand she is soon to be Mrs. Potter?" He said

"Yes that's correct."

"Ah, well congratulations to you both."

"Thank you. I need to tell you something else sir."

"James how many times must I tell you to never call me sir."

"I'm sorry sir. I mean…"

"Never mind James, now what did you need to tell me."

"Oh yes. A few weeks ago, Lily's parents were murdered." He started "We found out who killed him."

"Who?" Dumbledore asked,

"Peter Pettigrew. We found his ring at the scene." He managed to squeak.

"Mr. Pettigrew is a weak man. He is easily intimidated; he looks up to those who have power. He looked up to you, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin."

"Why? We don't have power."

"Yes, but you were all popular and much smarter than him. He looks up to Voldemort because he is a strong wizard, who has powers that Mr. Pettigrew could only dream of."

"But, what do we do?"

"I imagine that Sirius is awfully angry, Remus is confused and you are in between."

"That's true."

"I believe that violence is not the right path. If he is guilty, then I believe he will be punished in due time."

"How can I tell Sirius that?"

"Let me speak to Mr. Black, I will see him while you are gone."

"Thank-you so much sir."

"James."

"I mean… er…Albus?"

"That's better."

James walked out of Dumbledore's office; at least he had some idea of what he should do about Peter.

* * *

As he walked through the front door of Lily's house, (he was pretty much living there) she smiled widely, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks, but I'm still not going to tell you what I'm going to give you!"

"Damn." She laughed,

"I will tell you one thing though, I'm taking you away for a week. So go and pack your bags."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Oh James stop acting like a child."

"I'm still not telling."

"Fine, I am going to go and pack." She said happily, and she wandered off into her bedroom.

* * *

Two hours later she came back into the kitchen, levitating a very large suitcase. James' eyes widened in shock when he saw it.

"I'm a girl. I have to have a lot of clothes." She laughed at the sight of his face; he nodded, "Yeah, I just didn't know it was that many." He laughed,

"My shoes take up a lot of room."

"Ok. Let's go." He said, as he picked up his backpack, he didn't have very many clothes.

* * *

They apparated to Hogsmeade and then walked to Hogwarts.

"James, why are we going to Hogwarts? Are we staying there for a week?"

"Of course not. Dumbledore asked me to come and see him about… a job offer." He lied quickly,

"That's great!" she said, James said the password and the gargoyle moved, they climbed the stairs in silence, Lily wondered what job James was being offered, though she did not ask him.

"Hello Lily, James." Dumbledore said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." James answered; Lily still had no idea what was going on. Dumbledore got up from his seat behind the desk and walked over to one of the many shelves that covered the walls of his office. He picked up something then gave it to James. James put it around himself and Lily, she then realised that it was a chain.

"Fifteen spins James." Dumbledore told him, James nodded. Lily saw that there was a little gold thing on the necklace; James spun it quickly. Then she felt herself whizzing, Dumbledores office changed rapidly, and he was getting quickly older, she then realised where they were going.

**

* * *

**

a/n: did u like this chapter? i love my reviewers! congratulations to Rayolis and Serena Gemini who got it right!

Serena Gemini: can u tell me what your name is please so i can put it in my story?

please review!


	10. They arrive

**A/n: hope you like this chapter. **

**disclaimer: not mine.**

**Chapter ten.**

**

* * *

**

The whizzing stopped and everything was still and quiet. Lily looked around Dumbledores office, not much had changed. Her eyes settled on the wise old man who stood before her. his hair was much grayer but his eyes were still periwinkle blue and they still twinkled brighter than ever.

"Hello, I've been expecting you." He said with a smile.

"Dumble…Albus, where is Harry?" James asked, Lily remembered she had a son, she had spoken to him four weeks before, and they hadn't talked to him for a while because she couldn't find the mirror.

"I believe he is in Potions class." Dumbledore answered, James frowned, "I think you should put aside your unkind feelings for Severus Snape, just for today."

"That will be a bit hard sir."

"Albus. Just try James."

"Okay Albus." James said, he knew it would be hard to be kind to Snape after they had spent most of their lives in rivalry.

* * *

James took Lily by the hand and led him out of Dumbledores office. They walked slowly to the dungeons where Potions was held, Lily admired the school, unlike James, she hadn't been there in a while.

"Can we come back later and go down to the lake."

"Wait here." He told her, she nodded and stayed where she was as James walked down the steps of the dungeon.

* * *

Harry heard footsteps; he thought it might be a student or another teacher so he didn't really pay attention to them.

A few heads turned and people gasped as the footsteps stopped, Harry tried to concentrate on his potion, and he couldn't be bothered to turn his head. Ron nudged him, "Harry?"

"What?"

"Look."

"Why? I'm trying to work, I don't want to get zero again."

"Just look!"

"Fine." Harry turned his head to see his father smiling broadly at him; he looked at Snape whose face was red with fury.

"Excuse me, _Professor." _James said mockingly, "May I please speak to my son."

There were loud whispers of "Is that James Potter?" and "It can't be." And "But he's dead!" James laughed and said, "Time Turner. Snape can I have my son?

"Very well." Snape sighed angrily.

Harry slowly followed his father out of the dungeon and up the stairs. He pulled Harry towards Lily, who was staring out a window.

"Lily, I want you to meet your son, Harry Potter." He said happily, Lily turned and looked at Harry in amazement, she was meeting her seventeen-year-old son for the first time.

"Harry?"

"Mum?" Harry asked, Lily nodded her head and pulled Harry into a hug, she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry we left you." She whispered.

"Mum, it's not your fault."

"I wish we could fix it."

"You can. I'll help you. Let me come back with you. How long are you staying?"

"A week. I don't know if you can come back, we'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore if you can come, but it's fine with me." James said, "But for now, let's go and catch up."

* * *

Harry decided to take his parents to the Gryffindor common room; they weren't going to be staying there, Dumbledore said that they could stay in a spare dorm that was left for people who were visiting teachers. Lily thought it was the perfect holiday, she finally had met her son, and she was back at Hogwarts, she could see all her old friends again.

As Harry was giving the password to the Fat Lady a man walked towards them.

"Have some visitors Harry?" he said, James turned around to face him. He was strangely familiar, his sandy brown hair was graying and he had dull blue eyes, his face was tired and wrinkled.

"James? Lily?" he said, then James realised who he was.

"Remus? Hi!" Remus hugged both of them tightly,

"It's been sixteen years!" he said,

"It's been a few days for us!" Lily said happily,

"Let's go inside, then we'll have a nice long talk, I don't have a class to teach at the moment. So I have a bit of time to spend!"

"Yes, hurry up and go inside!" the fat lady said angrily.

They hurried inside and got comfortable in the common room, James sat in his favourite armchair – which was also Harry's favourite – and Lily sat on his lap.

"So, how's life been?" Lily said, "I want you to tell me everything!"

"Well, I grew up with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." He said, James frowned,

"They haven't been the best of guardians to Harry," James said to her,

"Well, we'll just have to pay them a little visit won't we?" Lily said,

"Remus how's Jen? Are you two still together?" James asked him; Remus' happy face creased into a sad one, "She was killed." He said quietly.

* * *

**a/n: hope it was good enough for your liking! please review! **

**i luv all the gorgeous people who review!**

**luv pinocchio**


	11. How It All Happened

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, blah blah blah. **

**To Serena Gemini and Rayolis: Your characters are in my other story, called 'Confessions.' Don't worry they will both become bigger parts.**

**I'm going away for the weekend so i might not update until monday. **

**To all the rest of my reviewers: I luv you guyz**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter eleven.**

**

* * *

**

"Why do they kill everyone who matters to me?" Lily asked, she hadn't meant it as a rhetorical question, but no one knew the answer, "It's because I'm a filthy mudblood."

"Lily, don't speak like that. This is not your fault." James said, trying to be strong.

"Mum, you're not a mudblood. That's a disgusting expression." Harry told her,

"Maybe we can change it now that we know." James said hopefully.

"At least I still have you." She said, as she leaned into James' chest.

Remus decided it might not be a good idea to tell them about Sirius' death, because that would really bring them down. He didn't want to upset them because it was Lily's birthday very soon.

* * *

"We will change it." she said determinedly, "I have to. I can't let them take her away from me too."

"Who else did they take?" Harry asked without thinking,

"My parents." Lily said sadly,

"How many do they want? They've taken my grandparents and your best friends! When will it stop?" he yelled,

"Best friends? As in plural?" James asked, Harry clapped his hand over his mouth and shook his head,

"Harry, what do you mean by that?" Lily said curiously, Remus knew now that he had to tell them, there was no way to escape it now that Harry had said that.

"Sirius, is dead." He said solemnly, James face fell, his hazel eyes filled with tears. He pushed Lily off his lap and got up.

"No! You're lying, I hate you!"

"James, I'm not lying."

"Tell me he's not dead!" James shouted; his voice trembled.

"I can't say he's alive. He was murdered two years ago." It still hurt Remus to talk about it. He looked towards Harry, who looked away, and then he turned to Lily, who was slumped in the armchair, crying softly.

"Dad, he's telling the truth." Harry said, trying to comfort his father. James responded by pushing him away. He walked to the other side of the room and sat down on a step. He put his head in his hands.

"Sorry Harry." He said,

"James, we can change it, like we can change what happened to Jen. We'll fix it!" Lily said, desperately trying to console him. She got up and slowly ambled over towards him, she had hurt her ankle when he had pushed her off his lap, she knew he didn't mean to hurt her.

"Lily, let's go home." He said glumly, "We can't change it."

"James Potter do not talk like that." She said firmly, sitting down next to him. "I want to enjoy this holiday, and we can definitely fix it."

"No we can't!" he yelled,

"If Remus tells us who did it we can!"

"Yeah, I'll come with you back to 1979, I'll help you." Harry said hopefully, he really wanted to meet his father's parents.

"Maybe Harry, we have to talk to Dumbledore about it." Lily said,

"Thanks Mum."

* * *

James sat in silence; he didn't want to die, he didn't want Lily to die, he didn't want Jen to die and he didn't want Sirius to die.

It seemed that after he and Lily were killed everything went wrong for his family and friends. He knew he could stop his death, that meant he could stop the rest of them dying. All he had to do was kill the people who killed the rest of them.

"Remus?" he asked quietly, "Tell me everything that happened. Start with Jen."

"Okay." He took a deep breath, this wouldn't be easy, "Jen and I were engaged, and it was 1982, the year after you guys…"

"Were murdered." Lily finished for him,

"And we were on our way to Australia, we were going to see her relatives and we were walking down this street, it was a wizarding village. Called Ellendale or something. We turned down a back alley and they approached us…  
"Who?"

"The death eaters. They said, 'we killed potter and now we'll kill you. Pettigrew told us where you were, say goodbye.' Then they killed her; I barely escaped. I was unconscious for four weeks. But Jen… my Jen…" he trailed off, and turned away, he couldn't go on, so he let Harry tell them what happened to Sirius. As Harry spoke, Remus thought of Jen and how much he missed her. He seriously hoped they could change what happened.

"What about Emma?" James asked,

"Well, Sirius and Emma got married and had a son named Ryan." Remus said, "But then Sirius was accused of murdering Peter Pettigrew, his son and thirteen muggles and he went to Azkaban. Emma slowly went insane. She is now in St. Mungos."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I have recently become a part of a Round Robin; our pen name is Marauder Chicks. Our story is called The Final Year. I wrote the first chapter. Please R&R it.**

**I hope this chapter was satisfactory. Mostly dialogue, they didn't do much. Next chapter should be better.**

**OMG! It is so freaking hot here in Australia, I might die!**

**Luv Pinocchio.**


	12. A visit to St Mungos

**Chapter twelve.**

**a/n: hope you like it. i might not be updating for a while because I have exams and I have to study.**

**disclaimer: not mine.**

**

* * *

**

"Remus, is there any way you can take a day off work and come with us to St. Mungos." James asked,

"Probably, why?"

"We need to see Emma." Lily said, she had decided that she needed to see her, it was just something she needed to do. She didn't really have a reason.

"Ok, I'll need to check with Dumbledore." Remus said, as he walked out of his office, leaving James, Lily and Harry sitting there.

"Can I come too?" Harry asked hopefully,

"I don't think so mate." James replied, Harry nodded understandingly, he was disappointed, but he knew it would be better if he didn't come, because his parents would be upset about seeing Emma in her ill state. It would definitely be a solemn visit. Besides Harry didn't even know Emma, he just wanted to spend as much time with his parents.

* * *

Remus returned to his office with permission to leave, Dumbledore had decided to teach his class. James, Lily and Remus walked slowly to Hogsmeade and then apparated to the entrance of St. Mungos, which was an old shop called Purge and Dowse, LTD, they stepped through the window and found themselves in the hospital.

They went to the ward where Emma had been living for the past fifteen years, the Janus Thickey ward, which was also called ward 49. Remus strolled up towards a young nurse with a badge that said 'Nurse Anya Bomanovik.'

"Could you please tell me what room Emma Jones is in?" he asked politely

"Room 314." She said in a Russian accent, glancing at her clipboard, "I didn't know the poor lady had a family."

"We're just friends of hers." He said,

"I feel sorry for her; her husband is a murderer, her son is dead and she is a complete nutcase, she said with a sympathetic smile,

"Sirius Black is not a murderer." James said venomously, he walked up to them, staring daggers at the nurse. Nurse Anya stared back at him with a look of recognition and confusion.

"No it can't be, you're gone."

"Then how am I here?" he said,

"I…I don't know." She said,

"I'll tell you. A time turner." Lily laughed as she joined them,

"Oh, okay." Was all she could say, they walked off towards Room 314.

* * *

Lily slowly pushed the door open and entered. There was a woman sitting in a bed with a dazed look on her face. She had thin blonde hair. Her empty blue eyes traveled to the doorway where Lily was standing with James and Remus behind her.

"Mum!" she shouted, with a look of delight.

"No, that's not me." Lily laughed,

"I know who you are! You're Emma Black." She yelled happily,

"No hun, I'm Lily Evans, you're Emma Black." Lily told her calmly,

"Nuh uh. I did not marry Bobby Black."

"I know; you married Sirius Black." Lily said,

"No, no. He's dead." She said defiantly, "He died three minutes ago."

"Okay Emma." Lily gave in,

"Do you want some chalk?" Emma asked James,

"Um, no thanks?" he said,

"It tastes great. Better than the poo they feed me here." She said, cramming two pieces of chalk into her mouth, then she grabbed a book and tried to chomp on it. Lily rushed over and took the book off her.

"Give it back you little bitch!" she screamed, "I only get four books a day! The guards are so stingy in this jail. Stop trying to kill me Emma, you're just as bad as your husband Sirius!" Emma screeched, throwing a bottle of pills at Lily.

Three nurses hurried in, their wands ready, they struggled to calm her down.

Nurse Anya walked in with her clipboard; she saw Lily's look of guilt and sadness.

"Don't worry love, it's not your fault, she does this two times a day." She said.

* * *

James and Lily walked out of the door and closed the door gently; they waited outside the door while Remus spoke to Emma.

"I can't let her become like that." Lily said, "I feel like…like I have a moral obligation to stop this from happening," she looked in the window, Emma was laughing at a cup that was in Remus' hand.

"Please James, let's take Harry with us, he can help us fix it, and then he can come back here when everything is right. I can't let Jen die, I can't let Sirius die, I can't let you die, I can't let this happen to Emma and I can't let my baby grow up with Petunia." She looked up at James then put her head on his chest.

"If Harry can help us make it right, he can come with us." James said.

* * *

Later on their way back to Hogwarts they were talking about everything that had happened since James and Lily's death, it was a very intense conversation.

"I'm the only surviving Marauder, apart from that scumbag Pettigrew." Remus said,

"As far as I'm concerned he is no longer a Marauder." James said.

* * *

**a/n: please review!****Hope it was good enough for you guys!**

**luv pinocchio. xoxox**


	13. What to do?

**A/N: i hope this is to your liking, **

**disclaimer: not mine, don't sue.**

**Chapter thirteen. **

**

* * *

**

The visit to St. Mungos had been a traumatic one for Lily. She hated seeing Emma like that, she was all spacey and very loopy. But Lily had other things on her mind at the moment.

She still had to start planning her wedding, she also had to plan a funeral for her parents, which was something she should have done ages ago. Her holiday was almost over and she still hadn't really gotten to know her son.

As much as she didn't like her sister Petunia she still wanted to see her on this holiday. She wanted to scare her, pretend to be haunting her; she thought that would be very fun.

She also wanted to put her mind off what lay ahead of her when she returned to 1979.

* * *

It was only 6:30 in the morning, very early, Lily wasn't usually a mornings person, but she couldn't sleep. James was fast asleep, so she decided to go for a walk around the grounds.

She put on some light blue jeans, a turquoise singlet and a black jacket. She pulled her hair into a loose bun; she then tied her shoelaces and set out down the many staircases. She put her hands in her pockets; the air was cold and damp. The grass was speckled with drops of dew. Everything was quiet apart from the sound of a few birds chirping.

"Miss Evans?" a voice called, "Miss Evans?"

Lily turned around to see Dumbledore walking across the grounds towards her.

"Professor Dumbledore." She greeted him, "Good-morning. How did you know I was out here?"

"I saw you out of my window."

"Why are you up so early?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He said,

"You go first." She smiled

"I rarely ever sleep for more than six hours. I have a lot on my mind all the time,"

he told her, "Now you."

"I couldn't sleep, I too have a lot on my mind."

"Lily, you need to relax, this is _your_ holiday."

"It's very hard for me, I have to think about Harry, I haven't been able to speak to

him very much. I also have to plan the wedding, and fix everything when I go home and deal with Peter Pettigrew." She said, hissing the last two words,

"I dealt with him eighteen years ago Lily, you don't need to worry about that." Dumbledore smiled.

"What did you do?" she asked curiously

"You will see when you go home." He told her, Lily nodded, and she knew that even if she protested he would not tell her. Dumbledore liked the element of surprise.

"Remus tells me you went to St. Mungos yesterday. I suspect you were visiting Mrs. Emma Black?"

"Yes, she's a friend of mine."

"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Lily, you don't have to be strong."

"Yes I do. I do. Because I have to take care of James and Harry."

"Lily, you are only nineteen, only two years older than your son. You shouldn't have to worry about these things."

"I still haven't been able to organize a funeral for my parents." Lily and Dumbledore

came to a bench and sat down. She put her head in her hands and sighed heavily.

"I just don't know what to do."

"Lily, I think you should just forget everything for now, enjoy your holiday, and get to know your son."

"I want to!"

"He is a remarkable boy." He said, Lily nodded, "So are his friends, they would like to find out more about you and James too!"

* * *

"Lily? Professor Dumbledore?" a voice said, it was James; he hurried across the grounds with a smile on his face. He was wearing a blue shirt and black cargo pants.

"You two are up early." He said brightly, Lily looked at her watch; it was almost 7am. "I didn't know where you had gone. I woke up and you weren't there."

"Lily is just getting her priorities right." Dumbledore laughed, "Excuse me, but I believe Jeda the house-elf has returned with a new pair of socks for me." They watched the old man stride away in his periwinkle blue robes.

"I couldn't sleep," Lily said, "So I went for a walk, and Dumbledore came down to see me. I was confused, and he helped me out."

"He's a great man!" James said, "But he does have a strange obsession with socks."

Lily laughed, "Let's go, I'm hungry and I need some breakfast!" James nodded in agreement; he took her hand and led her up to the kitchens.

* * *

**a/n: hey everyone! please review this chapter! and if you have the time please read and review my round-robin story, which is called** 'the final year.**' and the pen name is** 'Marauder Chicks.'


	14. Hogsmeade

**A/N: ok, the original fourteenth chapter, had some RW/HG in it, and when i got some reviews, everyone seemed to hate it. So i decided to change it! **

**Hope you like this one better than the last one.**

**disclaimer: not mine, i own nada.**

**Chapter fourteen. **

**

* * *

**

Lily and James were determined to spend way more time with their son. And James wanted to see Vernon Dursley for some reason. So while Lily went to Hogsmeade with Harry, James went to 4 Privet Close. He knocked on the door. Vernon answered, his face turned even more purple than usual.

"Why are you here?" He demanded,

"I should have done this last time." James said, and he threw a punch, straight into Dursley's face. "That's for the last seventeen years of Harry's life." Then he threw another punch, "And that's for not letting him know he was a wizard" and he threw one last hard punch, "And that, is because I don't like you!"

Then, James turned and walked away, out of the street and into Magnolia Crescent, where he checked to see no one was looking, and then apparated back to Hogsmeade, he then decided to browse the shops so he could let Lily and Harry bond. He didn't actually know that Lily was also there.

He entered Honeydukes, which was one of his favourite shops; he bought a selection of lollies, which he was planning to eat with Harry and his friends. He then went into a clothing shop and bought 12 pairs of different socks. For Dumbledore of course. He had done a lot for Lily and James over the past three years.

If he hadn't made them Head Boy and Girl, they wouldn't be together. If he hadn't lent James the time turner for the first time, Lily might be dead already. James was extremely grateful.

* * *

He then decided to go to Zonko's, which was also one of his favourite shops; because it had helped the Marauders with many of their pranks over the years.

James walked through the door, expecting there to be many young students in there, but then he realised, it was not a Hogsmeade day at Hogwarts.

He was looking at Itching Powder Sugar when he heard two familiar voices.

"What is that? It looks disgusting." one voice said with a laugh,

"It's Hortense's White Chocolate LoveBugs. It supposed to make the consumer fall in love with the person who gave them the chocolates." Another voice said,

"Oh, they had those when I was at school, in fact, I think your father used them on me."

"Indeed I did," James said, stepping out from behind a rack, "But I was mis-understood. It didn't take long for your mother to realize she was head over heels in love with me."

"Ha!" Lily laughed,

"It's true!" James said, as he pulled her in and kissed her lightly,

"Oh please, get a room." Harry said, James laughed, so did Lily.

"What do you want me to buy you Hazza?"

"Hazza?" he said,

"I don't know; it just popped into my head as I said it." James said, "What do you need?"

"Nothing, the fact that you guys are here is enough." Harry said happily, he loved having his parents here with him.

"Oh, that's sweet." Lily said,

"But I still want to buy you something." James said, so Harry picked out two things, James paid, and they headed off.

* * *

They ended up buying Harry a lot of new things, and presents for Harry's friends. A big, very chunky book for Hermione that Lily had picked out, with Harry's help; and a signed poster of the Chudley Cannons for Ron. Lily decided she also wanted to get to know Harry's friends. She wanted to find out about the stuff that Harry had been modest about.

When they arrived back at Hogwarts they went straight to the Head's Dorm, they knew that Hermione and Ron would be there, seeing as they were Heads of the school.

They gave them their presents, which they were both really happy about! Hermione seemed very happy to have received a book, which she had not yet read, and it was rather lengthy, so it would last her at least a few days.

Ron was ecstatic about his new poster, the minute he saw it, he thanked James and Lily then ran to put it up on his bedroom wall.

* * *

They then had a party. It wasn't a proper party, just five people, eating junk food and having fun. They spoke about Harry mostly, and then about James and Lily, and what had happened lately. They were all shocked when they heard about Lily's disease.

"Why did no one ever tell me about this?" Harry asked, James and Lily exchanged glances,

"No one told you, because not very many people knew. Only myself, Dumbledore, the healer, the marauders, and Jen and Emma knew." James told him

"We weren't sure if we should tell you," Lily said, "So we left it up to Dumbledore, I guess he chose not to tell."

Harry nodded; he hated it when people didn't tell him things that he felt he ought to know.

* * *

**a/n: is that better? ihope it is! anyway, please review... and also PLEASE review the round-robin story, called The Final Year... By Marauder Chicks.**

**luv pinocchio xoxox**


	15. Another Ellie

**A/N: sorry about the long gap between the updates. i had to study and do homework and go to a kelly clarkson concert. hang on REWIND: I WENT TO A KELLY CLARKSON GIG! the best thing ever!**

**disclaimer: not mine.**

**Chapter fifteen.**

**

* * *

**

February the 27th came very quickly; Lily became rather upset. It was the day before she turned nineteen and the day she was to go back to the year 1979. She would be leaving her only son, which was something she definitely did not want to do.

She reluctantly folded up her clothes and placed them neatly in her suitcase. She looked over to where James' case was; there was clothing and other items flung all over the place.

A smile spread across her face when she saw Harry walk into the room.

"Hey Harry." She said, her eyes were blurring up with tears.

"Hi Mum, are you ok?" he asked,

"I'm fine." She said as a tear ran down her cheek, she sniffed and brushed it away.

"You don't seem fine."

"I just don't want to leave you Harry." She cried, "I'm so pathetic, crying like this."

"You're not pathetic, and anyway; you're not leaving me, I'm coming with you, remember?"

"Oh yeah." She brushed away another tear and smiled, "Did Dumbledore say yes?"

"Yep!" Harry said happily, "He said I could come for three days, because I have exams soon. So I'll get to be with you on your birthday!"

"Yay, that is so great Harry! Come on, can you help squish all this stuff into my suitcase?"

"I definitely can!" Harry laughed as he pushed Lily's case down so it shut.

* * *

Lily and James slowly walked towards Dumbledore's office, hand in hand, with Harry at their side; he was clutching his small backpack, it contained some clothes, his wand, his map and his invisibility cloak in it.

James said the password and the gargoyle moved, slowly revealing the familiar winding staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. He was sitting at his desk, writing something. He glanced up at them through his half-moon glasses and smiled.

"Hello, how are you today?" he asked kindly,

"Good." James said shortly

"Are you all ready to go?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling brighter than ever.

"Yeah, I guess." Lily said, they had just said goodbye to Remus, she knew she would be seeing a younger version of him later that day, but she couldn't help but feel sad about leaving.

"Alright then," Dumbledore said, standing up and walking over to a shelf. He took something from it and handed it to James. Harry recognized it as a time turner. He had used one in his third year to save Sirius and an innocent hippogriff.

James put the chain around himself, Harry and Lily. Then he paused, it seemed he had forgotten the number of turns it was to get back, he gave Dumbledore a questioning look, "Fifteen times, backwards." He laughed, as if he had read James' mind. Then he added, "I shall be seeing you all twenty years ago."

James looked confused, and then he understood. He turned the time turner slowly, counting each turn.

Soon they were whizzing backwards through time. Harry watched Dumbledore become younger in amazement. His stomach whirred and he felt slightly sick, he wasn't quite used to time travel.

The whirring stopped, Harry looked around, the office hadn't changed much at all. The only thing that was really different was Dumbledore. His hair had a bit more colour and his face was slightly less wrinkled.

* * *

"We're home Lils." James said happily, pulling the chain off them.

"Yay." She said, "Thank-you so much Albus. That was such a great trip. The best holiday ever."

"You're very welcome Lily. You deserve it, after everything you've been through lately." Dumbledore told her.

"I'm not sure I do."

"Oh you do Mum!" Harry reassured her,

"Okay. Let's go and see Remus, Jen, Sirius and Emma!" Lily said happily,

"Once again, thanks Albus." James said and took one last glance at Dumbledore, before walking out of the office.

* * *

They strolled to Hogsmeade and then apparated to Lily's house. Sirius was sitting on the couch, with Emma, snogging. They were completely unaware to the fact that Lily, James and Harry had just walked in.

"Um, excuse me?" James said,

"Why are you in my house?" Lily asked, Sirius and Emma broke apart; Emma blushed,

"We came to feed your dog." Sirius said,

"I don't have a dog." Lily told him,

"Yes you do." Sirius said, "Ellie! Ellie come here!"

"Ellie?" James said, "Isn't that the name you used…"

"When I tricked you into dating me." Lily laughed, finishing his sentence,

"That's why we chose the name!" Sirius said,

"Why does Lily have a dog?" James asked

"Cos' we bought it for you, as a birthday present." Emma said, and then she called again, "Ellie!"

A little dog ran into the room, coming from Lily's bedroom. It was a baby golden retriever.

"Oh! It's so cute!" Lily laughed, rushing over and picking up the dog. Harry stared at Sirius, it had been two years since he had last seen him, it was at the department of mysteries.

"Who's the kid?" Sirius asked, he became more serious, "Did they kidnap you?"

"No!" Harry laughed, "My name is Harry Potter."

"The Harry Potter?" Sirius said, "James talks about you a lot!"

"Really?" Harry asked,

"Of course I do!" James said, "Oh yeah, Sirius; apparently you're his god-father."

"Really? Well, good choice!" Sirius said happily.

* * *

**a/n: please review! hope it was good enough! **

**i promise the next chapters will be way better!**

**luv pinocchio! xoxox**


	16. February 28th

**A/N: hope you like this chapter. i luv my reviewers! **

**BTW: i don't know when I'm going to end this story, probably when i feel like it. **

**Someone asked me if I'd make a sequel, i definitely will. It will carry on the theme of Eyes. ****I already have a title for it! and i'm not going to tell you what! hahaha!**

**This is not the end chapter. soz if it's short. I'm trying to make it longer, but I have to study and I don't have time!**

**disclaimer: not mine.**

**Chapter sixteen. **

**

* * *

**

Lily groaned; the alarm clock was beeping. She whacked the alarm clock hard; it became quiet immediately. She really didn't feel like waking up. Then she realised; it was her birthday. February 28th. She was finally twenty years old!

She jumped out of bed and put her dressing gown on, she skipped happily into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She glanced over at the clock on the wall; it was only 6:00 am. She smiled, two hands slipped around her waist.

"Happy Birthday Lily." Said a voice, Lily spun around,

"James!" she said happily, she flung her arms around his neck, "I'm twenty years old!"

"I know!" he said, "Here's your present!" he held out a small, carefully wrapped package.

"James! You didn't need to get me anything, you took me to the future!" she said,

"Yeah, but I wanted to get you something else."

She took the present out of his hands and pulled off the wrapping; it was a box, covered with dark blue velvet. She slowly lifted the lid to reveal a gorgeous necklace. A delicate silver chain with an emerald hanging on it.

"Oh my god…" Lily gasped,

"I saw you looking at it when we were in Hogsmeade in 1997. So I bought it while you were in the bathroom."

"James you shouldn't have."

"But I wanted to."

"It was almost forty galleons though."

"So, you deserve it."

"Aw, James, thank-you." Lily said, and then she leaned in and gave him a kiss. She turned around so James could put the necklace on for her.

"Morning." Harry said, walking into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He put his glasses on. "Happy Birthday Mum." He said, handing her another package.

"Thanks Harry." She said, giving him a hug. She opened the small package; she pulled the ribbon from it. Inside the little box was a small pair of very pretty, dangly earrings; they matched the necklace James had given her.

"Oh, Harry; wow, this is too much." Lily said, her eyes were full of tears; she was very overwhelmed by this.

* * *

At that point, Sirius and Emma and Remus and Jen came through the door. Apparently, they had all made keys for themselves while Lily and James were away, but they didn't mind. Lily took one look at Jen and ran over to her, she hugged her tightly, tears streaming down her face.

"Lils, are you ok?" a confused Jen asked,

"I'm fine, I'm just so happy to see you." She sobbed,

"It's only been a week. "

"I know, I'm so overwhelmed, I'm pathetic."

"No you're not. I was just like this when I turned twenty."

"Really? Look what Harry and James gave me," she said, indicating to the earrings and the necklace.

"Wow." She said, in awe. "Hang on, who's Harry?"

"My son."

"You go away for a week and suddenly you have a son?" Jen asked,

"Yeah, he's seventeen, he came back with us. This is Harry." Lily laughed,

"Hi." Harry said,

"Hey." Jen said,

"Nice to meet you," Remus said, shaking his hand. "Oh, Lily, happy birthday, from Jen and I."

He handed her small gift. Lily ripped off the wrapping, and saw a chain. It wasn't a necklace. It was a time-turner.

"We know that lately between the two of you, you have done a bit of time traveling,

so we decided we would buy you one of your own!" Remus said,

"It was quite hard to come across actually." Jen added,

"You guys, thank you so much!" Lily said,

* * *

The day went by, they spent most of the day at Lily's house, celebrating. Harry was in awe of his parents, and their friends. It was hard to imagine Emma as an insane person; she seemed so normal, now he knew what she looked like, he recognized her. He had seen her when he first went to St. Mungos in his fifth year when he went to visit Arthur Weasley. She had offered him a piece of chalk, and then when he refused she had thrown a glass at him, he had narrowly dodged it and moved on quickly.

At the end of the day, Lily was very tired; she had been completely worn out from all the celebrating. James and Harry had attempted to make her a cake by muggle methods but had failed, so with Jen's help they had made a delicious chocolate mud-cake with many layers.

At around 11:30 Lily dragged herself to bed; she smiled to herself and remembered the day's events before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**a/n: I'll try my best to make the next one longer, omg, exams are so stressful and they're not even here yet! aah! Ok, be calm, breathe. **

**Just a little burst of craziness there for ya.**

**please review. **

**luv pinocchio xoxox**


	17. A little one

**A/N: okay, i will try to keep updating but it may be hard because i have to study! thanks to all those who wished me good luck in my exams. **

**disclaimer: not mine.**

**Chapter fourteen.

* * *

**

"I'm twenty years old and one day!" Lily announced at breakfast the next morning. "James, we need to finish planning the wedding, I have to buy a dress and write my vow."

"Okay." James said, and then it hit him, the wedding was only a month and a half away. April the 21st.

Lily suddenly grasped her hand to her mouth and ran out of the room, leaving Harry and James sitting there confused.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked, but then he heard the sound of his mother's retching. She was vomiting.

"Maybe this milk is off." James suggested,

"Probably." Harry said; pushing the milk away and then they dismissed the subject.

* * *

"Remus where are you going?" Jen asked; she had recently moved into Remus' apartment, "I thought you weren't working today."

"I have to go somewhere, my aunt is unwell." Remus said quickly, Jen eyed him suspiciously. Why was he making things up? She could see straight through him, he was lying to her.

"Remus don't lie to me. Tell me what you are doing." Jen said, Remus sighed heavily; he would have to tell her.

"Did you see the moon last night?" he asked her,

"What? Yes, why?" Jen asked,

"What shape was it?"

"Almost a full moon. What does this have to do with anything?"

"What happens to some wizards on full moons?"

"Some people become werewolves, but…" Jen's blue eyes widened in shock,

"Yes, I'm a werewolf. I'm going to transform today. I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I have to go." Remus said, then he turned and walked out the door, determined not to look back.

Jen didn't understand, why didn't he tell her? She sat down on the couch and ran a hand through her long dark hair. She wasn't sure what to do; she loved Remus, or at least she thought she did. She needed Lily's help.

* * *

Harry and James had gone to see James' parents for the day. Lily was at the house alone, she hadn't gone with them because she didn't feel well. There was a knock at the door, Lily got up from her seat and walked over to the door, she pulled it open and saw Jen standing in front of her, twitching nervously.

"Jen, what…?"

"Hi, uh, can I come in?"

"Sure." Lily stood aside, letting Jen step through the door.

"Um, did you know about Remus?" Jen said,

"His 'sick aunt'? His furry little problem?" Lily guessed.

"Yeah, I just found out, I'm not sure what to do. Can you help me?"

"Well, it's not my relationship, how do you feel about it?"

"I don't know."

"How do you feel about Remus?"

"I love him."

"Then that solves it. You stay with him despite his 'sick aunt'"

"But what about the dangers?"

"Sirius and James go with him every time, they're animagi."

"Oh, now I understand the nicknames." Jen said, feeling much better about it all.

"Yeah. Oh my god!" Lily clutched her stomach and ran from the room, Jen heard an awful sound, Jen walked down the hall and stopped outside the bathroom door.

"Lils? Are you ok?"

"I'm…fine…oh god… I just drank some bad milk!" she called, between retching.

"Lily, I'm coming in." Jen said, she opened the door and saw Lily sitting by the toilet bowl, puking into it.

"This is the second time today, something isn't right." Lily said, when she had finished, she leaned against the wall and breathed deeply, "Urgh, I feel disgusting."

"I don't think it's the milk Lils." Jen said,

"Then what is it?" Lily asked,

"I think you're pregnant."

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

"His birthday is July the 31st. That means that if I'm almost two months. I just thought I was putting on a few kilos. Does it show?"

"No, not yet." Jen laughed.

"I can't believe I didn't realize. How stupid am I?"

"Not really, it's common in witches for pregnancy symptoms to come late."

"How do you know?"

"My sister Katherine had a baby six months ago, she didn't realize till she was four months pregnant."

"Wow. This is so unbelievable. I have a little child inside of me," Lily said, "I need to tell James. I'm going to go over to his parent's house, want to come?"

"No thanks, I'm going to find Remus, then tell him I'm sorry. Thanks for helping me."

"Thanks for making me realize."

* * *

Lily rapped on the door and waited patiently. A kind looking witch answered the door; she had a tea towel slung over her shoulder. Her eyes were bright blue and her hair was dark black, she reminded Lily of Jen, even though there was no relation between them.

"Lily!" she exclaimed as she pulled Lily into a tight hug, "How are you?"

"I'm great Mrs. Potter. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful, and Lily, we're family now, you must call me Helen."

"Ok, Helen." Lily said,

"Come in dear, I'm baking a caramel mud cake."

As soon as she stepped through the door she smelt a wonderful aroma. Ever since Helen Potter had retired from her Auror work she had done a lot of cooking. Harold Potter however, was still an Auror, still working full time.

"Did you meet Harry?" Lily asked,

"That's who the cake is for!" she said cheerfully, "I have a grandson! A wonderful young boy. They're outside playing quidditch."

"I have news." Lily said, "I'm pregnant. With Harry."

"Wow!" Helen said, giving Lily another hug, "Well, you better go out there and tell James!"

"I will."

Lily walked out the back door and called James down to the ground; Harry followed,

"I'll tell you shortly. I'm pregnant, with you Harry." Lily said bluntly,

"You mean, I'm in there?" Harry said, pointing to his mother's stomach, James just looked from Harry to Lily's tummy, and back again.

* * *

**a/n: please review!**

**luv pinocchio xoxox**


	18. Planning

**A/N: sorry about the wait, studying! here it is, major cliffie!**

**disclaimer: not mine. **

**Chapter eighteen.**

**

* * *

**

"I don't want you to go yet!" Lily cried, as she clung on to Harry,

"I don't want to go either, but I have to, it might mess up your pregnancy." Harry said, Dumbledore had told him there was another reason for him having to leave so soon.

"It's not fair."

"Come on Mum, we have to go or we'll be late." Lily let go; she reluctantly followed Harry out of the house.

* * *

When they arrived at Dumbledore's office, they saw someone they did not expect to see. Snape. The older version.

"Okay, I'll just get it for you." Dumbledore said, as he got up from his desk, and walked down into his sitting room.

"Hello Potters." Snape said coldly,

"Hello Snape, you're looking rather old today." James said; Harry stifled a laugh.

"Well at least I'm alive in my time," he hissed,

"Shut it Snape, that's going to change and you know it." James said in a venomous tone.

"Don't be so sure." Snape snarled,

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be off doing work for your master?"

"I don't have a master."

"I bet you a hundred galleons that you have the dark mark tattooed on your arms."

Snape had no time to reply for Dumbledore had just walked back into the office, and was now watching James and Snape glare viciously at each other.

"Here you are Severus." He said, ignoring the glaring and handing a dirty package to Snape.

"Thank you Professor."

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "You can travel back to your time with Professor Snape, is that okay?"

"I guess." Harry said, he didn't want to go with Snape; he didn't really want to go at all.

"Come on Potter, put this around your neck." Snape hissed, shoving something at Harry. Harry took it grudgingly and put it around his neck, half-expecting Snape to try and strangle him. He didn't though; he just put it over his neck and turned it fifteen times.

Lily watched her son disappear; she burst into tears as she saw him go.

James put his arm around her, "Come on, you knew he would have to leave you sooner or later."

"I know, I know." She cried softly, she couldn't deal with it at this time.

"Come on, let's go home." James whispered, "Thanks Albus."

"You're most welcome, and congratulations on the baby." He said,

"How do you know?" Lily sniffed,

"I know a lot of things, and James owled me yesterday." He said,

"Oh, how many people did you owl James?"

"Everyone we know, and more."

"Well, you must be a proud father." Dumbledore said

"I am!" James said happily.

* * *

When they got back to their house, Jen came over straight away. Lily wanted to finish planning the wedding. And she wanted to write her vows.

They decided that they would have roses for flowers and Lily's bouquet. Lily had asked Jen to sing at the wedding before she made her speech. Lily had always known that Jen was a great singer; so she reluctantly accepted.

They planned out the ceremony, and Lily wrote her vows, while Jen played with Ellie (Lily's new dog.)

"Jen, I'm finished." Lily said, holding up a piece of parchment. Jen jumped up from her spot on the floor and grabbed it off her. It took her about five minutes, before she looked up at Lily and said, "Wow. That's beautiful."

"Really?" Lily asked,

"Mm hmm." Jen replied,

"Great! Let's go dress shopping!"

"Okay!"

* * *

James was also trying to write his vows. He knew what he wanted to say; but he didn't know how to write it in words. He sat there, continuously dipping his quill into the ink. He wished he were like that wizard author guy, Shakespeare or something, who wasn't really any good at writing, but he just spoke to his quill, which wrote it down beautifully. But James didn't know the spell for that.

* * *

"Emma!" Sirius exclaimed happily, as he kissed his girlfriend. They had met at Langston Park, for their four-month anniversary.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, what about you?"

"I'm great!" Emma said,

"Come on, I want to show you something." Sirius told her, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"What? Sirius, where are we going?" she asked,

"You'll see." He pulled her up a hill, and behind a very large boulder, two brooms lay resting against it.

"Brooms?" she asked, looking at the brooms,

"Only way to fly, and I don't like apparating to the place we're going."

"Where are we going?"

"Not telling. Grab a broom."

"But, I'm not a good flyer!"

"That's why your broom is magically binded to mine, all you have to do is hold on."

"Okay." Emma said uncertainly,

"Come on."

Emma mounted her broom, as did Sirius. Then with a sharp kick on the ground, they were off soaring high into the sky, with Emma clinging on for dear life.

* * *

**a/n: THE FIRST PERSON TO GUESS WHERE THEY ARE GOING GETS A CHARACTER IN ONE OF MY STORIES!**

**It's a tough one,I know! But I need a name!**

**please review!**

**luv pinocchio xoxox**


	19. Cloud Nine

**A/N: i know it's short but i wanted to update tonight!**

**disclaimer: not mine.**

**Chapter nineteen. **

**

* * *

**

"Cloud Nine?" Emma asked in disbelief,

"Yeah." Sirius smiled, he looked at his surroundings.

The blue sky, almost as blue as Emma's eyes, the substance they were standing on was fluffy and squishy; it was snow white. Cloud nine, it was very well known but few people actually knew how to get there. Sirius was obviously one of these people.

"Sirius, it's beautiful. Thank-you." Emma said, giving him a kiss, it seemed like she could see the entire world from up here.

"You're very welcome!" he said happily in reply, he lay down on the cloud and peered over the edge, signaling for Emma to do the same. She lay down and looked over.

"See over there?" he said, pointing to a place, which seemed like a bunch of dots.

"Mm hmm?"

"That's the suburb where Lily, James, Remus and I live in. and over there is Hogwarts."

They could barely see any of the stuff he was talking about, but he knew what he was going on about. He often came flying around here. Sirius got up, accidentally kicking Emma's broom off the cloud, and seeing as hers was magically binded to Sirius', his fell off too. So they were stuck.

"Oh shit, this was meant to be romantic." He said,

"It is. We'll find a way to get down later." Emma said, "It's cold up here, I guess it's the altitude."

"Here, take my jacket." Sirius said, wrapping his coat around her, but then he snatched it back.

"Oh my god look!" he cried, pointing to the west, Emma whirled around, and tried to find the non-existent thing Sirius was pointing to as he fumbled with his jacket. He grabbed something from it and shoved it into his trouser pocket. Then he wrapped the jacket around her.

"Thanks, what are you looking at?" she asked,

"Oh, it's gone now." Sirius said,

"This view is gorgeous." Emma said,

"Uh, yeah, it is." Sirius said, he looked up at her, her eyes connected with his.

"I've known you a while now, right?" he said,

"Yeah, almost a year."

"Well, I never thought I would actually fall in love, and I did."

"Really?" Emma laughed,

"Yes, Emma Jones, will you marry me?" he asked, Emma burst out laughing,

"Of course I will." She said happily, Sirius produced a beautiful gold ring. It had a pink sapphire with diamonds around it. Emma gasped as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Come on, let's find a way to get down." He laughed.

* * *

"Where's Emma?" Lily asked,

"She should be here by now." Jen said, it was the hen's night; Lily was getting married the next day. Emma was one of the bridesmaids; the others were Jen's baby sister Katherine and Sirius' cousin, Andromeda. She had been friends with them at Hogwarts. Jen, of course was the maid of honour.

"Well, we may as well not wait for her." Andromeda said,

"Yeah! Let's crack open this bottle of champagne!" Jen said happily, as she grabbed a bottle-opener.

The door burst open; Emma rushed in.

"Oh my god, Lily I'm so sorry. Sirius and I got stuck on a cloud."

"Cloud nine?" Lily asked,

"Yeah."

"Oh, I've been there, it's gorgeous. What is this?" Lily asked, she grabbed Emma's

hand, "A pink sapphire? It's a nice cut."

Emma gave her a quizzical look,

"My mum worked in a jeweler." Lily said, "Where'd you get it?"

"Sirius." She said,

"He proposed?" Lily asked, Emma nodded, "Oh my gosh! That's so cool!"

"Congratulations Emma!" Jen said, "Now we have two reasons to celebrate!"

"My cousin proposed?" Andromeda asked, "Well, I admire you just for being the one to change him! I never thought I'd see the day!"

"You must be Andromeda." Emma said, shaking her hand, "Sirius told me about you, the only other Black not to go bad."

"That's me." she laughed,

"Let's go back to celebrating Lily's last day as a single woman!" Emma yelled, grabbing a glass of champagne.

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with dancing, laughing and some of the girls (not Lily) getting completely smashed. The day after was the wedding so they were going to need some very strong Hangover Potion, but Andromeda was brilliant at potions so it was okay.

* * *

At Sirius' apartment they were drinking Fire Whiskey. Remus, James and Sirius, having a buck's night.

"How'd you get down from the cloud?" Remus asked,

"Emma separated part of Cloud Eight, and we floated down."

"Is that why there is a piece of cloud outside the apartment?" James asked,

"Yep, now let's get drunk." Sirius said, taking a big swig of his Fire Whiskey.

* * *

**a/n: Sorry it's short,I think this story is coming to an end, only one or two more chapters. But there will be a sequel, I need ideas for a title, it needs to follow the theme of 'Eyes' **

**btw: no one got the question right, so I'll just think of a name myself.**

**please review. **

**luv pinocchio xoxox**


	20. The End

**A/N: aah, the final chapter, i want lots and lots of reviews! All those people who have me on alert but never review! Now is the time! I don't know if I'll write a sequel. Maybe I will, maybe I won't, don't know. **

**I've got a new story on the go, it's called Switched, have a read and please review, I think it's funny.**

**What did you guys think of HP 4, the movie? I thought it was good but a bit rushed, and they didn't include Dobby and Winky, **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter twenty. **

**

* * *

**

"I'm getting married today! Woo hoo!" James said, jumping around the apartment.

"Would you go back to sleep?" Sirius groaned, "My head is killing me!"

"No I will not go back to sleep because I am getting married today!"

"James! I have a hangover! Shut up!"

"That's why Remus left this. He always brings it when he knows that one of us is going to get drunk." James said, chucking a vial of yellow potion at Sirius, who was lying on the floor, covered in a blanket. He had passed out there the night before, he drunk the potion very quickly.

* * *

"Girls wake up! We need to start getting ready!" Lily said excitedly,

"Lily, it's eight o'clock in the morning, the wedding isn't until three in the afternoon! Go back to sleep!" Jen grumbled,

"Yeah Lils, please we need to sleep. My head hurts!" Emma groaned, she was not a morning person.

The girls had slept over at Lily's house the night before, they had all gotten quite drunk (except Lily) but Andromeda had made some hangover potion before the party.

* * *

By ten o'clock the girls were all up. They didn't really want to have breakfast. By 11:30 they were at the hairdressers, having their hair done the muggle way, which was something Emma and Andromeda were very excited about. Then, finally when Lily's hair was perfect, at 12:45, they went back to Lily's house and started getting ready. The girls did Lily's make up, then each other's. Then the girls (except Lily) carefully put on their dresses. The bridesmaids were wearing gorgeous blue dresses with dark navy blue heels to match. The dresses were floor length, and flowy. Then, at 2:00, Lily cautiously put on her dress.

They all made their way outside where they apparated to the place where Lily was to be getting married. It was a gorgeous secluded park, she didn't want to get married in a church; it just wasn't her style. It was set up beautifully, it had an arch where they would say their vows, and the park overlooked a gorgeous river. The aisle was made up of little rose bushes on either side. There was a forest just next to it, so Lily could wait there while the bridesmaids were going down the aisle.

* * *

James and Remus were ready. They were both in the tuxes and waiting to go.

"Sirius? Are you done yet?" Remus called,

"Yeah, we're gonna be late!" James called,

"I'm doing my hair!" Sirius replied from the bathroom,

"What? You never do your hair!" Remus said,

"I know! I want to make sure that it looks stunning!" Sirius said as he walked out of the bathroom, "I'm ready!"

"About time." James said, "Your hair doesn't look any different to usual."

"I know, it's not supposed to be different, it's just supposed to stay in this exact position!"

"Come on let's go." Remus sighed, as he walked out the door.

* * *

They arrived at the park just on time; all the guests were there, including, Professor Dumbledore, who would be making a speech at the reception afterwards, Professor McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Professor Slughorn, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Alice was pregnant too, and there were a few other people. Sirius located Emma near a bunch of trees.

"Where are the girls and Lily?" he asked,

"They're here."

"Where?"

"You don't need to know!" she laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

"They ready to start?"

"Give us five minutes." Emma said, and walked back between the trees.

* * *

Five minutes later, the music started playing. James stood next to Sirius. He watched eagerly as Katherine and Andromeda walked slowly down the aisle. Then Emma came down, and finally, the last bridesmaid and maid of honour, Jen walked out from the trees. That's when Lily came out, with Remus on her arm; he had agreed to give her away seeing as her father wasn't alive to be there. To James she looked stunningly gorgeous.

Her wedding dress was pure white; it was Cinderella style and figure hugging. It had thin spaghetti straps. She was wearing 4-inch white high heels. A veil covered her face; she held a bouquet of roses.

Lily reached the end of the aisle and handed her bouquet to Emma. James lifted her veil off her face as soft curls fell in her face. He took her hands in his and smiled. The celebrant started to speak.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the union of Lily Evans and James Potter." She began, she then proceeded to go on for a while about the sanctity that is marriage, and finally she came to the vows.

"Lily, would you like to give your vow?"

Lily nodded; then she spoke;

"If I was to say that I loved you since I met you, I would probably be lying." She began, "When I met you, you were a mischievous little eleven year old whose main goal in life was to bug me until I cracked. Over our seven years at Hogwarts, you asked me out 723 times," she laughed, "And I refused you 734 times, because sometimes I would say no before you'd say anything. You never gave up, and for that I am very thankful, for if you had I would never of found out how sweet and loving you are. If you had given up, I wouldn't be standing here today. For the rest of my life, I want to be with you, I want to have you at my side, I want to take care of you, and I want to raise our son with you. James Potter, no matter what happens, I will love you. And for always will I love you, my one, my only, and my all." Lily finished; she had tears of happiness in her eyes.

"James, it is your turn now." The celebrant told him, Sirius was about to hand him a piece of parchment with his vow written on it, but James shrugged him off.

"Lily, I would never be able to use words, so beautifully, the way you just did; you amaze me with everything you do. Everything about you is perfect. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I would do anything to ensure your safety and happiness. Lily Evans you make me the happiest man in the world, just seeing you smile lights up my day. I never gave up on you Lily, because that would be impossible, I knew we were supposed to be together. I love you Lily, and I'm going to spend the remainder of my life, however long that may be, proving it to you."

"Do you Lily Evans, take this man, James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Lily smiled,

"And do you James Potter, take this woman, Lily Evans, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until do do you part?"

"I do." James said,

"Now, the rings please." The celebrant said,

Jen and Sirius stepped forward, and handed them the rings. They were made of three rings, connected together. They were white gold, rose gold and normal gold.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." The celebrant said.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Lily said,

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." The celebrant repeated, then James said,

"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment. I pronounce you wizard and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The guests all applauded as James leant in and kissed Lily passionately, when they broke apart he smiled at her, "Mrs. Potter." He said happily,

"Has a nice ring to it!" she laughed and kissed him again, and then for the first time ever, she felt her baby kick.

**The End**

**

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you guys lots! I still can't believe I got over 200 reviews, that's just weird, you guys must be taking crazy pills.**

**Tell me if you want a sequel, dunno if i do... but if the demand is great, then maybe... and give me ideas! **

**luv pinocchio xoxox**


	21. Final Author's Note

**Hello Guys, **

**I hope you all had a great Christmas or Chanakkah or whatever it is that you celebrate. **

**I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story, even all the ones who are anonymous and don't review. **

**I know a lot of you have asked for a sequel to this story, but I've decided not to write one. **

**My reasons for this are:**

**1. I don't have any inspiration or ideas for a sequel.**

**2. I've gotthree new stories on the go at the moment and I'd be too busy trying to update them alloften.**

**3. I think that another sequel would not be a good idea for I think that it would not be a very good one because I have no ideas. **

**Sorry if I have disappointed you. **

**Please R&R my other stories. **

**signing out, **

**pinocchio**


End file.
